Death Team
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: They pass through my head. I can grasp them. I can use them. They can kill me. They can make me crazy. She comes back 100 years later to find the world at peace again. She meeys the cullens one day and gets turned and the volturi are out to get her.


Prologue

They pass through my head. I can grasp them. I can use them. They can kill me. They can make me crazy.

I was walking with boyfriend Chris when I stopped dead in my tracks. I ran into the woods when it had passed. Chris was calling my name over and over again.

I found what I was looking for; a small meadow. There were two people in that meadow. A boy and girl. Looking so peaceful, lying side by side. He had russet skin and short black hair. She was very beautiful; they were in love I could tell.

She stood up saying she wanted to go to Sam and Emily's house. The man turned away from her to back up there picnic. That turn will cost him her safety and life. I saw her walk into the spot were it will all happen.

Three…Two…One…I ran into the open area just as you could barley make out the sound of what was coming. I pushed her over and out of the way just as it hit the earth sending debrief and fire everywhere. The man was so startled that I tackled her, he was shaking with anger. Then he saw what had happened he was screaming to see if she was ok.

I felt a sharp pain in my head. It was blurry but visible. I came back too after. There was another. I shouted at them to get out of here. The man didn't take any last glances as he picked up the girl and carried her to the top of the hill where I know none of the crash would hit them.

They both glanced down at me when they were at the top. I smiled at them and positioned myself where I wouldn't get killed. I could hear the crackling of flames coming again from above. It hit the earth again sending me to the ground. I could hear the screams of the other people as they all died. The only things that cut me we were the scraps of metal flying everywhere. I felt a long gash from my left shoulder to right hip. I knew it was going to be deep but I didn't care. They were safe. I was safe so far. And they died with out feeling to much pain. I couldn't help them they hit too fast and hard. I laid there on the ground till everything settled down. Blood was flowing from all over me.

My cuts started to heal after a couple of minutes of lying there. I stood up to see the damage. Everyone was dead like I new. 126 people all dead. The vision hit me two weeks before today. November 14, 2008. The day they would die.

The girl and boy were staring at me shocked and scared. Yeah I'm guessing you would be scared to if you had a random girl run out of no were to save your lives. I walked around till I saw Chris staring at me. He looked…scared. "Chris?" I whispered to him. He started backing away from me like I was a mad woman. He ran away from me. I looked back at the couple that had descended from the cliff. They stood about twenty feet from me. I could tell they were scared. I gave them a reassuring smile. I felt the impact before she could give out a scream. The metal drove into my back snapping me in half like a twig. I would be dead normally but I'm not. When the third one stopped digging into me. My body found my other half and reattached itself together. I pulled myself out of the crater. 264 more people dead. In total 390. The girl was crying when I emerged from the ground unharmed. When they saw me back together they backed away like Chris. I felt visions passing throng me. "Sorry." I mouthed before running off into the woods where no one would be able to find me. I curled up on the ground when I wouldn't run anymore after two hours. I was heaving in and out.

There was a rustle coming from my left side I turned around to see the man from earlier. He stared at me while I smiled like a crazy person at him. Before he could ask any questions I told him what I've been hiding for all my life. "Three kids will be taken in the time of four months to create the super team. They will be used as weapons to kill. One can feel when something is going to happen; the other is an expert in creating tools and the third in the sight seeker. She can kill you with the stare of her eyes. They will be kidnapped from home in that time. Make sure there safe." I would feel my visions starting to kill me from the inside out. "Help Them." I whispered before I felt myself disintegrate into the earth.

**Yeah i know what your thinking "Whats going on?" well truth be told i dont even know. LOL. I cant really think of anything so yeah its just going to be left as this till i can think of something.**


End file.
